Secrets
by vampire-neko12345
Summary: Fine is or let's say feels betrayed by her best friend,Rein.She no longer talks to them and shes always alone until one day there is a transfer student...There is a bit of a love triangle...Rated T for language..farther along in the story..
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello minna-san!WELCOME to my new fanfiction!  
Shade: Oh just shut up already and hurry up and start the story..  
Me: How can you be so cruel Shade..becareful or else you`ll regret it..hehehe*laughs evilly*  
Shade: ...  
Fine: Stop fighting and can we start the story now?  
Me: Ok before we start...  
Shade: She doesnt own FBNFH.  
Fine: Yup  
Me: ok now on to the story ENJOY^^

* * *

**(Fine`s POV)**

Have you ever felt heartbroken to see your crush taken away by your so-called bestfriend? Well if you have we are on the same boat right now. I can`t believe she did that! She knows that I like Shade and I know that she likes Bright, I even turned down poor Bright for her and she?I can`t believe her.

Flashback

Im so happy! Me and Rein are going shopping!Well to be correct she is and im shopping for sweets there is a brand new sweets shop located in the center of the town square and i heard rumors that its really good!

"Ooh Rei-" I was about to call her name when I saw that she was hugging Shade...my crush and my best guy friend what?How could she? She knows that Im in love with Shade and yet!I even turned down Bright for her!

I got closer to hear what they were saying dont get me wrong you probably would do that if you see your bestfriend hugging your crush. As I got closer I was behind the huge cherry blossom tree and tears rolled down my cheeks as I heard their conversation...

"Shade!Please I love you will you go out with me?" Rein declared

"Oh Rein I always have loved you too!" I could tell that Shade was hugging Rein back and theres what I couldnt believe my hears the most.

"Shade look don`t tell Fine this ok?She will be mad and probably crying."

"But why can`t we tell Fine this I mean she will understand."

"Ok fine I`ll go with you and you can tell her."

"Ok sure."

I stood there behind the tree as tears rolled down my cheeks and I lost all my desire for sweets that what was going on in my head was Rein ...she betrayed me.

I remembered later on that day Shade and Rein came up to me holding hands and I laughed my normal laugh and said

"Congrat I see that you guys are a couple now!" I said that with my normal happy face mask on, under that mask my heart is shatter into millions of pieces, feeling betrayed.

Rein looks surprised and asked me"Fine are you not sad?I mean-"

"OH NO WHY WOULD I BE SAD?I mean My two bestfriends are in love with eachother! Oh and by the way im sorry I can`t go shopping with you after school today..I have some important thins to !"

After school I went to my dorm and got out my textbooks and decided to study.I was never a person who studies without somebody tell me too but after I lost Rein and Shade My heart begin to feel cold and lonely.I thought that if I dont have anything anymore why dont i bring up my studies. Mom and Dad would be proud.

End of flashback

* * *

That was what happened a month ago. Me and Rein drifted apart and I would still talk to Shade once in a while but I made some new friends too. Mio who has jet black hair and Yui a girl who loves to shop and has dark brown hair and Shou a boy who is a lot like Shade with the look and personality but has dark blue hair.I guess I didnt realize that I was pretty much emotionless without my new friends but I dont usually see them in class the only person I see in class are Shou who has all he classes with me and Mio and Yui?I only see them in lunch.

I fell glad that Shou sit right next to me in class cuz usually Shade sits behind me or in front of me stupid assigned seats. Good thing that when Shou enrolled in there was a empty seat right next to mine since I always sit near the back weather its the last or second to the last. I dont really have that much friends to hang out with anymore but Shou, Mio, and Yui are the only friends I never we had a project that needs to persons Shou was always my partner people think that we are dating but we are just really close like times when we needed more then two Shou`s friends always fill in the spot. Ok enough of talking about my past life and its close to New Years so Shou said that we should go to the beach!I cant wait!

* * *

Still Fine`s POV

We arrived at Momo Beach, the best beach in the world!Well at least to me it air is fresh and the sand is beautiful and the ocean is a beautiful sea blue time I came here was with Shade...wait why am I still thinking about him?

"Fine!Look here!I bought you this pretty Yukata!Come on and lets try it on!" its Yui the fashionist but she is more of the cute kind so she only wears frilly stuffs and shes partly goth when I say fashionist I mean she only picks out clothes for me,Mio, and Shou so yeah we are her "models".

"Ok Yui I`m me grab my stuffs." I yelled as I grab all my suitcases and ran up the stairs to my room at our beach house.

"Ok Yui-chan hold on im com- wooh~" I yelled as I tripped on the last step...yeah still as clumsy as ever. Luckly Shou caught me.

"Wooh Fine careful was dumb as ever I see huh?"Shou was now holding me princess style.

"Humpt! At least ughh...I didnt..man I can`t think of anything your good at everything!"I said crossing my arms with a pouting face.

"Haha I`ll take that as a compliment see you at the beach bye!"

After he set me on mt foot again I grabbed my things and ran to my room. There I meet Yui who was stuffing clothes in my closet and when she was me she turned around holding a light pink Yukata with purple cherry blossom designs and a purple 3D flower at my left shoulder.

"Wow its beautiful Yui thanks I love it!"I smiled

"Come on Fine lets try it on!Hurry hurry I love it when you try on the clothes I choose for you!

"Haha Thanks but we wear it when it gets dark right?Right now I just want to go have some fun in the water!Come Yui you should come too."

"Noo water will smear my makeup!Plus Im fine just sitting around and watching you have and I also bought you a swimming suit!" Yui went to her bag and grabbed out a cherry swimsuit.

"Wow its so cute and good thing you know that i dont wear bikinis"

"Haha Just go try it on and meet me at the beach"

I grabbed the swimsuit and went to the it fits perfectly!I decided to tie my hair up in a ponytail with a cherry red hairtie and I grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and applied it on !

Later on I ran down stairs and As i reached to open the door I saw..."Rein " I said, I could feel my face going pale...

"Rein. What in the world are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**me:Hello so how did you all think of my story?And sorry I know i posted this like 10 years ago(not really) but i kinda forgot about it...**

**Shade:Yeah forgot ALL about it!**

**Fine:How could you?!**

**Me:Since when did you two get here!**

**Shade/Fine: um..in case you haven't noticed...we were here the whole time.**

**Me:...oops my mistake anyways now let's start the story and remember I don't own FBNFH!**

* * *

Fine's POV

I just stood there...frozen and i opened my mouth and spoke the words" What in the world are you doing here?" Believe me she is the last person I want to see. Rein smiled all cutesy and then she said "Ok of course I just came to say hello to my new neighbors since me and Shade will be staying here for the breaks." Then suddenly thousands of memories flooded into my ones that I wanted to forget...I remember that one day...

_Flashback~~~_

_ Fine 7 years old_

_ "Hey Rein, Shade come and look at this its so pretty!" I was up at the cliff by the ocean while Rein was with Shade picking seashells by the seashore a few moments later Rein came up along and ran over to where I was standing. "Wow let me see!" Suddenly I slipped and fell off the cliff where the water under me is more then 10 feet deep.I screamed and Rein tried to grab my hand but she also slipped. Then Shade came and he grabbed Reins hands and pulled her up.I remember him screaming my name when Rein was safe on the ground.I remember that next day I was in the hospital._

_End of flashback~_

That right how can I forget Shade has always saved her first...always and he always showed her more attention. That was the past but this is now. I just smiled and said "Oh well ok now that you said everything I have to go." I walked pasted her and shut the door behind me. The more I thought about Rein tears streamed down my face and i started running. I saw a figure in front of me that looked like Shou but i can't really tell since my eyes has tears and everything seems a bit blurry. I ran over to Shou and leaned on his chest.I felt his arms wrapped around me and he said "It's been a long time since you've came crying to me are you ok?" That voice I remember as clear as crystal; that voice belonged to...Shade. I froze where I was and my eyes widen. I let go of him."S..Shade...I...I'm sorry I thought you were somebody else..now if you will excuse me I have to go..." I turn around to go but Shade grabbed my hands, I stopped "Please stop avoiding me...I don't know what I did but Fine please.." He paused and hugged me."...I feel like that the world has gotten darker without you." I stared at him with wide eyes then my bangs covered my eyes as I pushed him away." Shade..I'm sorry but you said this to the wrong person,say it to Rein I've always known that you loved her differently then the love for me, you love me as a sister, not like Rein...but it's ok I understand." I turned around and walked i was about 10 feet away from Shade I saw Shou and he ran over to me and touched my face and hugged me.I guess I must have been crying because she whispered in my ears" Fine don't worry I'll always be here for you no matter what...Always". I faked a smile and told him "No I'm fine I just got some sand in my eye...really that's all."

_Shade's POV_

I watched Fine run and I thought i saw tears flowing out but the again it's probably just my imagination. I turned around and headed towards the mansion that me and Rein were staying. I never really wanted to come to the beach but when I heard that Fine was coming I changed my mind. I always wanted to be as close to her as I since that Shou boy transferred here I feel like that I was more I thought about them anger raged inside my i reached the mansion I suddenly felt dizziness and my eyesight getting blurry and before I knew it I collapsed.

**me: Thank you for reading! Again sorry for not updating soon.**

**Shade: Why the crap did I collapse?**

**Me: You`ll find out in the next chapter! Bye I try to make it quick!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello!Since I have tons of free time in my hands I can upload more chapters!But..I don't know if I should continue this or not...but I`ll just stick to it.** **Also thank you for your reviews, they made my day!**

**Shade: Ok so now in this chapter you have to made sure you tell me why I suddenly collapsed.**

**Me: Oh I don't know..maybe I'll just wait for the next chapter why don't I?**

**Shade: Don't you dare!**

**Bright: Um..just wondering...do I ever get a role in this story?**

**Shade: Well your were mentioned remember?Fine rejected you for Rein.**

**Rein: Awww Fine your so sweet, and Coco why did you make me look like a brat.**

**Me: No Rein you are a sweet little girl, hopefully in this chapter everything will be revealed or in the next few and I dont own FBNFH!**

* * *

_ In the previous chapter Shade collapsed, Shou revealed that he knew Fine in the past but Fine doesn't remember._

_ In shade`s mind_

_ Today me Fine and Rein are going to the beach and we all are excited, but the sun is too bright to go out at daytime so we will have to wait until the sun sets.I was packing my things when Fine came running into my room and jumped on my back, I have to admit she is very light for a person who eats sweets ALL the time!"Ne!Ne! Shade! Hurry up before we leave you behind! And remember our bet!Don't forget!" Fine said still as energetic as ever. I sighed and reply" O.k. O get it now please get off my back, and I thought we were suppose to go when the sun sets?" Fine jumped off my back and said "Yeah but our parents had a change of schedule so and also don't forget sunscreen since we are going to be out there in the daytime instead so also bring your sunglasses! Jaa-Ne!" Like that she just ran out of my I sighed and continue a while when I was done I went outside but the sun was too bright so I had to go wear my shades or else I swear I will go was holding and umbrella that protects her from the sun since we get sunburns really easily and Rein was already in the limo checking her makeup, she is like the only 10 year old girl that wears makeup except of course Bright little sister who is also the same age as Fine saw me she came running over with her black umbrella." Gosh Shade you have to take care of yourself what should we do if you got sunburned?" The she lifted her umbrella over me." Yeah whatever." Me and Fine got in the limo and the driver drove us to your summer house which we will be staying for a week._

_ Fine was the first one to get out the limo, then it's Rein and I came house keeper came to greet us and the first thing Fine did when she got to her room was change into a full piece and went stright to the I really wonder if shes like one of noon we went to the beach since the sun isn't shining that bright, Fine however ran up a freaking cliff that is more then 20 feet about the water and the water below is probably deep was yelling at me and Rein to get over there and check it out, Rein ran over there to Fine and I followed I mean what should I do if gravity decided to work at that moment? Fine was waving at us when we were on top with her and suddenly Fine slipped and fell off the cliff!Rein tried to grab her hands but she also slipped, I ran over and caught Reins hand just in time and tried to pull her up, I thought I could feel two hands my my wrist so I thought Fine was also holding on but when I pulled them, my mistake when I pulled her up it was only Rein.I ran over and screamed Fine name and dived off the cliff after next day Fine was sent to the hospital and after she woke up she looked like that she has been in a coma for 10 years, I was starting to get worried but Rein told me that Fine was strong and for me not to worry._

**_Fine`s POV~_**

Since it was starting to get dark we went back to the mansion and just when I was about to close the door I saw Rein come running with that super worried sad face of hers, i knew that something must have been wrong. So I opened the door and asked her what was wrong. She stopped and said in a shaking voice "F..Fine..please...h..help Shade he..he just fainted or something like that I don't...P..please help him!" I stared at her in horror today I saw him he was just fine, but now that I recall he did seemed to be a bit tired.I asked Rein what happened and she told me that he haven't been sleeping well these days, he would just stay in his room and stare at some I knew it I was running with Rein to where Shade is. When I saw him laying on the ground i felt like that it was my fault deep inside me I'm praying with all my might that he is ok. Me and Rein tried to carry Shade into his room but hes too heavy!Good thing Shou, Mio and Yui came or else I don't know what we're gonna do. Shou helped Shade into his room and me and Rein went to get water. As we walked neither of us spoke a word, well at least not until Rein decide to break the awkwardness."Ne you know what Fine?" She started to say."You know Shade had always loved you?" My eyes got big, but I knew that it wasn't true."Yeah Rein he "loved" me with an -ed, which mean past tense, and plus that love was like a sister nothing more."If you own words could hurt you then mine just had, I felt this pain in my chest."STOP BEING A LITTLE B*TCH FINE!" she yelled at me. "Shade fainted because he`s never been sleeping all might long he was staring at one picture and that picture was a picture of you...Yes I loved Shade..and yes I confessed to him but he rejected me, we pretended to be dating but it was just for that one day." this time guilt overflowed me."Rein I'm sorry I was selfish, but you could of told me that you loved him right?I mean if you would of told me then I would ..i'm sorry." Rein smiled at me and told me that she forgave me and she would of probably been more crueler to me if it was she told me that he also fainted the other day but that was a medical reason.I started to get real worried.I love him so much and yet..I'm the one hurting god if you were to take him life take mine instead I thought.

That next day Shade woke up and I practically jumped on him and hugged him thank god I thought, but maybe I shouldn't of said that, "Who are you, and what am I doing here?" he asked heart stopped for that second and my eyes got big."S...Shade...you don't remember me?"

* * *

**Me: Oh poor Fine after she finally prayed for Shade to be ok He forgot her.I wonder whats gonna happen!**

**Fine: You should know whats gonna happen, after all you wrote this.**

**Me: Hehe I might have just forgot now i'm still deciding HOW i can continue this.**

**Shade: What do you mean how you should continue this? Just add "Lol I know who you are Fine I was just joking with you." then say "the end" And that's all easy.**

**Me: Nooo BAKA!I can't do that way to boring besides on my next few chapters maybe you still forget who you *Laughs evilly***

**Rein:No you just spoiled the whole thing!Oh and make some kind of party and make Fine wear a pretty dress!Don't forget to make them all Lovey dovey!**

**Fine/Shade:...Rein you..evil witch...**

**Me: My, my,my what a great idea!So see ya in the next chapter!Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello my readers, sorry if I couldn't update soon. .**

**Me: By the way I don't Own FBNFH.**

**Fine:Yea she doesn't and she never will!**

**Me: Gosh Fine you just have to be so mean!~Oh I did I could die happy...**

**Fine: ...**

**Me: What? But anyways i'm going to start the story!**

* * *

Fine`s POV~

Shade finally woke up but when he did he had this confused look on his 's face, but just my imagination right?No, I was right, he must have knocked his head when he fainted." Who are you and what am i doing here?" He asked me. I was too stunned to speak,but I did it anyways "S..Shade you don't remember me?" I asked praying that he was just joking. "No I'm sorry but I don't remember you, and can you tell me what am I doing here?"I let my bangs cover my eyes." Yes you collapsed so me and my friends help carry you here.". Then Rein walked in and with a huge smile on her face she ran over and and said "Shade your awake." then she saw me and her smile disappeared." Fine what's wrong aren't you happy that Shade is OK?" I smiles and said "Yes Of course I am but..he doesn't remember me.I think he hit his head when he fell but I don't know." Rein just stared at me and I shrugged.

Shade`s POV~

I woke up and then I saw a girl with dark pink hair sitting beside the bed I was laying on and when she saw me she had this cheerful grin on her face, but I had no clue who she is and then slowly her smile disappeared. "Who are you and what am I doing here?" I asked her and her bangs covered her eyes as she replied " S..Shade you don't remember me?" I told her that I don't know her and I asked her where I am..again. She told me that I collapsed and she and her friends helped me suddenly another girl came in the room but I know who she is..Rein. Rein happily said that I was awake and when she saw the pink haired girl her smile disappeared and she said "Fine aren't you glad that Shade is Ok?" the pink haired girl, Fine said that she is and that I don't remember her and that she think that I fell when I hit my head.I was getting so confused but this, I mean you wake up and you see your lover with a stranger who says that she knows you." Rein do you know her?" I said as I sat up straight. Rein's got wide and she said "S..Shade you don't remember her? You really don't remember her?You loved her for as long as I can remember!" Pshhh..what was Rein saying there is no way that I would love a stranger."No Rein I don't know her and how can I love a stranger when I love you?" I replied casually and then another boy just came in the room I recognized him, he was Shou from our class and when the Fine girl saw him she ran over to him and just buried her face in his stared at me with disbelief " S...Shade listen I think you have your memory all mixed up again and I'm telling you, I was your girlfriend until last week. I loved you but you loved Fine so we broke up." Now I really am getting confused, Fine came over and smiled and said "No Rein you are wrong he doesn't love me." Then she turned to me and said " Shade you're right Rein is lover and yes I am just a stranger.I don't really know you, I heard about you from Rein and yes you collapsed yesterday and I was just helping Rein getting you in the house. So now everything is clear." Rein's jaw probably just hit the floor and she said "Fine what are you saying?" Fine just smiled and said "I was saying the truth." But somewhere down in my heart I get this feeling that she was just lying, but then again she told me herself that she doesn't know me so I guess that's real."OK well then Shade-san, you should get some rest and I hope you get well soon. Like that she just exited the room, Rein followed her and turned back and said "Get well soon and you better recover your memory." and Shou smiled and followed them out of the room. I lay back down and just stared at the ceiling and slowly fell asleep.

Fine's POV~

Yes I just told Shade that we were strangers and it will stay that way. I know that Rein still loves him so I told him that we were just stared at me and told me what the hell was I saying, yes I feel a little bit of pain in my chest but that's what I deserved so I don't blame Shade for forgetting me, it's best for him anyways.I told Rein that it was getting dark and that me, Shou, Yui, and Mio has to go home and that I'll see her in the we got home I went straight to my room and when I got in I found a boy sitting by the window. I saw that he has pure red eyes, jet black hair and I couldn't help but notice that he also has teeth like a vampire.I walked over and asked him who he was and what was he doing here in my smirked and said "Hello Princess, I'm not surprised that you don't remember me, but I am Hikaru. Your lover from about 100 years ago." I guess he was just kidding when he said 100 years ago so I ignored that part. "Ok so what are you doing in my room?" The boy Hikaru replied " Oh of course you were just thinking about removing Shade-kun from your memory right?" I gasped. How did he know that? I simply said yea and how he knew, but he didn't answer told me that he can help me erase all the memory of Shade, but that I had to do something back for him. I thought about it and said "yes ok as long as I don't have the memory of Shade in my head I'll do anything." I still have feeling for Shade, and every time I think about him I feel pain in my chest and that is basically the whole reason why I wanted him erased from my mind."Ok very well I will erase all the memory of Shade in you but in return you have to become my girlfriend, and also just to let you know I have erased memory from you before and now that I'm going to do that again the memory that I erased before will slowly come back, and you will discover that you are something that you are not right now." Ok he wants me to be his girlfriend when I don't even know him?What the hell? But I agreed. He will soon hate me when he knows me, I bet that his type is those girls that are older than him and rebellious. So I said yes, But I remembered that he said that I will get the memory that I didn't have back so I think that he was talking about the memory I didn't have before I was 7. After all my memory only started when I was 7 years old. Then Hikaru held his hand over my eyes and mutter some words and moments later I fainted...

* * *

**Me: So how do you think about it so far?**

**Shade: So I forget about Fine?Good!**

**Fine: Shade you so mean, But I also get to forget about you hehe. **

**Me: You guys don't get too excited I'm just telling you this right is gonna be a SHINE story!**

**Shade: Wtf is Shine?**

**Me: Oh of course the SH is from Shade and the INE is from Fine! So therefore in this fanfic you guys are together!So see you soon!Well you can't really see me but I hope you don't give up me!Oh and tell me if you don't mind what you would like to read about and I'll try to include them into the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello Im back!Sorry if you guy waited long, I was separated from my poor laptop since I went to my friends house for a anyways lets continue the story.**

** Shade: Yeah and she doesn't and will never own FBNFH.**

**Me: Oh Shade your so cruel...but sadly it's true.*grabs a tissue and wipes imaginary tears***

**Shade: *sweat drops* anyways just go on with the story.**

* * *

_Fine's POV~_

I woke up in the morning and found that I'm laying on a king sized canopy bed, like those Gothic vampire kinds with dark red curtains around the bed.I was in a huge room, like the ones that princesses from castles have but more darker, and again the windows also have dark red curtains and the whole room is like really dark.I got off the bed and walk over to the windows wanting to let sunshine in but as soon as I pull them apart and sunshine came streaming in I backed off and shut my eyes! Damn what kind of sun is that it's too bright! I tried to open my eyes but I can't it feels like that your staring at the light at the dentist's when they check your teeth or whatever. Anyways I covered my eyes and shut the curtains again. Suddenly I feel this pain in my throat, it was like that Im really really thirsty and I can't control it, then I ran over to the door and bumped into somebody.  
"Ow, i'm sorry I wasn't looking where I am." I gasped as I saw him..Hikaru Sui.  
"Fine? Are you ok? You look like that your very drink this" Hikaru had a worried face and he is holding a glass of red liquid.I don't know how my sense of smell got like 100 times better but I can smell that in the glass it's blood. I took the glass and drank it. Some how I feel super refreshed and Hikaru told me that he would explain everything to me.  
" So Fine listen, you are a vampire. well your a pure blood vampire, the highest of all the vampires kind of like the princess of vampires,your memories should be coming back when you see something similar but since I erased the memory of Shade from your mind, you won't remember and tomorrow you'll be going back to school with Shou, Mio, and Yui." then he hugged me and whispered in my ears "I'm so glad that your back, my dear princess." So I get all of what he's saying but who's Shade? I asked Hikaru who Shade is and he simply told me not to worry about him and to avoid him. it's not like that I'm worrying about a stranger anyways. Then he showed me around the house and moments later he said that he had to go do something important.  
I decided to visit Mio and Yui 's room so I went to Mio`s room first and when she opened it she has a super happy face on and gave me a great bear hug." OMG!FINE!I missed you so much!" I laughed and said "Mio you saw me yesterday right?" She broke the hug and said "Yeah but I missed my cute vampire Fine." I laughed again and we went into her room. As I went in I saw Yui."Oh yeah sorry I forgot to tell you, Yui is also in my room, we were waiting for you to wake up as the beautiful vampire princess Fine." I was about to say hi to Yui but she jumped on me and had tears in her eyes and said "FINE!FINE!FINE!FINE!FINE! Whoa I'm so happy that your awake, I was so worried that you were going to forget about us again." Forget?What the heck is she talking about? Oh yeah I remember, I was traveling with my mom and in London I met Mio, Yui and Shou. We played together for some time but then mom said that I had to go back to Japan. But where is my mom now and how come I lost my memories? "You lost your memories because your mom told Hikaru to block them, as a pure-blood vampire princess there are tons of people who admire you but also tons of people you wants to kill you." I turned around to see who was speaking and there I saw a boy that looks super familiar but he had white hair and pure red eyes. I took me a while to figure out who he was. Even though his hair color changed my vampire genes tell me that he's Shou. I smiled and said "Wow you really changed didn't could definitely pass for a model!" Shou grinned and sat down beside me "Haha, you told me that when I first meet you, you also changed alot from your human form didn't you?" I was confused for a bit but hten I look down and realized what he was talking about, I've gotten taller and I don't look like a fragile hair has also gotten longer and darker, and my eyes are no longer crimson, they are bloody red. I smiled and looked over at Mio and Yui. Mio who used to have jet black hair, now has dark blue hair and grey eyes, while Yui who used to have dark brown hair now somehow has purple hair and purple eyes. I asked Yui why her hair went from Brown to purple, If it was lack to purple I can understand but brown?No not really. Yui told me that she dyed her hair brown. Ok now it make sense I told her but she didn't hear me. She jumped up and grabbed my hands and told me that I needed to go shopping since my body has gotten more mature I need to get new clothes. Mio also grinned and said that it was a great idea. I asked Shou if he would like to come with us but Yui and Mio interrupted and said "Of course Shou is coming, how are us girls going to carry all the things we are getting?" Shou sighed and gave up. I laughed and told him that its not going to be that bad.

* * *

Shopping time~  
Normal POV~

They arrived at the mall a few minutes later and Yui went straight to the popular vampire store called "Bloody Moon". That store was only known to vampires the other humans see it as a normal clothes store. Yui ran through each clothes imagining Fine wearing them. She found a gothic doll one. It was a knee high dress with dark red lace fringes, it had a giant bow near the shoulders, it also came with a black legging and a laced red collar. Since it was Yui`s taste she told Fine to go try it on and moments later she came out of the dressing room. "Wooh!Fine you look SOOOO CUTE~~!" Yui exclaimed and Mio said "Yes Fine looks cute but I don't think it fit her image." Shou agreed with Mio and then Mio grabbed a purple t-shirt with a black cat design and a black jacket, and purple skinny jean that had a small sliver chain that reached from the left side of the jean to the right a nod a satisfaction Mio gave the clothes to Fine and Fine went to try it on. When Fine came out, Yui and Mio smiled and said "Ok there that's totally your style, it fit you." then Shou said that they were missing something. Fine sweatdropped and said "Of course I'm missing something. My shoes remember?" Mio found a black high heel, and Yui found a blood red shook his head and then he saw a black converse that reached to the knees and he took it off the shelf "There that's it, Try it on." He told Fine. Fine tried it on and smiled "I like it, now do you guys want to get anything?You guys have been only getting me things I feel of bad." Mio patted Fine`s head and said" it's OK. We don't need anything, we already have tons of clothes plus don't feel bad, you remembering us is enough." Yui and Shou nodded in agreement. After they paid they walked out the store. Yui told the story of Shou dressing up as a girl when he was little. Fine was busy laughing that she did not know that Shade was in front of her when she bumped into him and feel back. "Oww..Oh I'm so sorry are you ok mister?" Fine said as she got , Yui and SHou froze and stared at Fine. "Yes I'm ok." Shade replied as Fine dusted off her clothes. In Shade mind he was thinking that the girl that he bumped into was familiar somehow. And Fine whose memory of Shade is all erased had no clue who he was. Yui had a worried face on and said Fine "Fine..you don't know him?How can you not know Shade?" Fine stared at Yui with a confused face and told her that she didn't know him. Then Rein came and heard the part where Fine said that she didn't know Shade and dropped her smoothie. "F..Fine how can you not know who he `s impossible right? You can't of forgotten him in one day right?" Fine and Shade both said that they didn't know each other and Rein feel to the ground "Oh My Gosh, how can this happen? We went to the docters today and they said that Shade will slowly get this memories back the more he spends time with the person or the things he forgot now Fine?!" Shou was standing there and then he gasped "Hikaru!He must of erased Fine`s memories." Mio and Yui went into shock" But but but why?" asked Yui. Suddenly A voice behind Fine said "Because my dear Fine asked me too."

**Me:****Hope you like you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Sorry for the late update.I was going ot update yesterday but..I was at a friends house so sorry!**

**Fine: Its ok. so start the story.**

**Me: Ok, and then again I don't own FBNFH!**

**Fine: Of course you don't own it!If you owned it then it wouldn't be FBNFH!**

**Me: Ok ok ok Fine I admit IF by any chance I own FBNFH, I would be the happiest girl alive and I would surely name it a different name. :3 Ok I'll start the story now.**

* * *

_Fine's POV~~  
_ I turned around when Hikaru said "Because Fine asked me too." Ok now I swear that I don't get what they are talking about.I'm sure that this is the first time that I met that Shade guy. Maybe I got brain-washed or something but I'm sure that this is the first time that I met him.  
"Huh?Hikaru what are you talking about I don't know this person and I don't think that I have ever told you to erase memories from my mind."I told Hikaru as I walked over to him.  
He smiled at me and tilted my chin up "Oh it's nothing, nothing to be concern about." He smirked as he looked at Shou and them.I swear last time I saw him he was not like wait now can I forget?He has double personalities,opps, well seems like that some of my memories have been coming back, anyways Hikaru always had double personalities its always has been like that since when we were little can I forget? Hikaru took out his phone and told them to bring a car over and told us that since we have done all the things we needed to do, we're going home.I nodded and smirked-wait since when did I started smirking?That's so not me- that must be my vampire side waking up.  
Suddenly, I felt that thirst again,I grabbed My throat again and crouched down on the floor. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pill and just let it melt in my mouth, my throat slowly began to feel better now. You were suppose to put these Pills in water but you can also just eat it like a cough-drop or a random candy. Anyways we left and as I was walking away Rein grabbed my arms "Fine!Fine you remember Shade right?It's not true that you forgot all about him right?You're just acting right?!TELL ME!" My bangs covered my eyes "Yes Rein, I don't know him. Oh and one question, if he your boyfriend? He seems somewhat familiar but I can't remember and I'll see you at school tomorrow." Just like that I left.

* * *

_At the mansion~  
_ I was sitting in my room playing on the piano, oh yeah I forgot I somehow have a personal piano in my room. But then it wouldn't be somewhat because I remember that when I was little my mom taught me how to play the piano, along with the flute and I also had dance lessons, cooking lessons, sewing lessons, and many other were as boring as crap but I still managed to survive learning them. I walked over to the piano and sat down on the piano bench. I put my hands on the keys and slowly I begin to play my favorite song that my mother taught me. When I was done a sudden tear fell down on the white keys on the grand piano. "Eh why am I crying?" suddenly Shou came into my room and saw me.  
"Fine are you ok?" He said as he began to walk over to me.  
I turned away and begin to wipe my tears but it won't stop coming. When Shou was right beside me he hugged me and said "Don't worry Fine, don't cry, I'll always lend you my shoulders if you need it so don't cry.I don't like seeing you sad." I cried even harder, and only murmured the words "Mother" Damn! I must of been like a baby!Good thing that it was Shou, or else I would have totally been embarrassed. I let go of Shou and wiped my tears and managed a smile. "So what did you want to say?" Shou smiled "There that's the Fine that I want to see. Anyways since you're going back to school as a different Fine, Hikaru has made it so that no one recognizes you anymore so therefore you are going to be the new student there. And you have been replaced with Hikaru so basically you everybody knows Hikaru but doesn't know that ok with you? Also your uniform is in Mio`s care since the accident." So I'm the new student which is suppose to be Hikaru so me and Hikaru basically switched places?"Ok I like that idea." well at least I can start over my sucky school year and hopefully make more time I remember that I had like NO friends at all. Shou smiled again and walked out the door. After he left I decided to go get my uniform from Mio so I went to her room and apparently she isn't in there!Oh great now I have to go in there by myself and look like that I'm going to steal something! I went into Mio`s room anyways and saw my uniform on her dark purple canopy bed.I walked over to get it and as I grabbed it and photo fell out. It was a picture of me and that purple haired guy Shade. Wha- why do I have a picture of me and a stranger?Ok something isn't right here.I grabbed the photo and my uniform and walked out the room. In that picture I had my hair down and I was on that guy Shade's back. He was smiling brightly and so was I. I decided to keep the picture because this was something very fishy to me. When I got to my room and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my though I'm a vampire I still have to brush my teeth and wash my face right? So after that I went to sleep right away.

* * *

_Next morning~_

I got into the car with my luggages since after all we are studying at a academy and living there, and you're only allowed to leave it is when there is winter break, spring break, and summer break, or on saturdays and sundays After we arrived at the academy, I took my luggage and walked to the main office. The headmaster told me my room number and told me to leave my stuff here somebody will put it in my room in the girl's dorm, so I did what I was told and went to my homeroom class. When I got to my class my teacher told me to wait outside for a second. So yeah I did what I was told again. From the outside I can hear that the class is just like any other normal classes...very noisy. Finally the class seem to settle down and told me to come in. I came in and stopped at in front of the white board. I can hear the guy's saying that I'm pretty, cute, and whatever that they were saying and the girls just glared at me and whispered to each other. That didn't bother me since I'm kinda used to that. I noticed Mio and Yui who were both waving at me and Shou who just smiled like any prince-charming, and finally Hikaru who smirked and grinned at told me to introduce my self so I said "Hello, My name is Kagami Fine. Please to meet you."after I was done she told me to sit next to...Shade...

* * *

**Me: Hope you like this short short chapter, and thank you for not giving up on me TT ^ TT You guys are awesome! **

**Fine:...Ok bye see ya in the next chapter!**

**Me: *Nods*  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: I don't own FBNFH. **

_Fine's POV~_

I don't hate Shade or anything but I just have this feeling that I have to avoid him...Maybe it was because Hikaru said so? Anyways I walked over to my seat and then said "Shade-kun if it's possible for you, can you tour Fine-chan around the school?" is it just me or is it that it's always him?Is this fate?  
"Yea sure." Shade replied calmly.  
So after class was over. Shade stood up and started walking out the door, then he turned around and said "Are you coming or not?" I stared at him and replied "Yea." and hurried after him. Shade doesn't really say anything except for telling the name of each place and I just stayed quiet and nod when he asks if I knew where that is. We got to the music room and immediately when I saw the piano a strange image flash into my mind. It was a image of me playing the piano while this mystery person was playing the violin.I can tell that that person is a guy and that he has dark hair but his bang cover his eyes. I just stood there frozen no lets say paralyzed and I heard Shade's voice say "Hey. Are you OK?" then everything turned black.

* * *

_Shade's POV~_

Suddenly as I was introducing that girl Fine to the music room,she was standing there with a shock on her face and when I asked if she was ok she decided to faint on me. Damn she's so bothersome, but I couldn't help but notice how cute she was. Anyways I carried her to the nurse's office and the nurse said that it should be ok. As I turned to leave she told me to stay with Fine for until she comes back. Then she left with a load of paper in her hands. I sighed and sat on a chair beside the bed where she was lying. I just sat there watching her and like I said before I noticed that she actually pretty cute, she has a pale yet beautiful face, and a small nose and her lips were a pale rosy color.I was just sitting there until this guy from my class appeared. What was his name again? Shou? Yea that's him. He walked over to me and I noticed that he's sweating hard, he must of ran down the hallways. "What happened to her?" Shou asked me while sitting down on another chair beside mine. " I don't know, she just fainted, like suddenly." I replied as I stared at Fine again." Really? Well thank you for watching over her, you can go to your class now, I'll watch over her." He told me. I would have left but something makes me want to stay and look after Fine. And I couldn't help but have this negative feeling about that Shou guy." Nah, The nurse told me to stay and watch over her, I don't think that she would be so happy to see me running away ditching my job to another person." Shou just nod."Ok then since that you will be here I guess I don't have to worry right? Now if you'll excuse me." Just like that he left. I sighed and just stared at Fine again. Moments later She FINALLY woke up.  
" Where am I and what happened?" She said as she sat up.  
"You're in the nurse`s office as you can see, and I have no clue what happened except that you fainted when I showed you the music room." I replied casually.  
Fine nodded and got off the bed."I'm sorry for causing you trouble and thank you for helping me get to the nurse`s office." she said bowing 90 degrees. Then she turned on her heel and started for the door. I grabbed her hands and I had a smirk on my face. "Since you caused me so much, you would have to pay me back of course." I don't know why but I couldn't help but tease her. "Well. Then how so?" she asked me, I kept that smirk on my face and said " Make me a bento tomorrow." Fine stared at me with her mouth open, then she said "Umm..excuse me?" I repeated myself and she said "Well if you really want one then tell Rein to make she IS your girlfriend, or you can also just eat in the cafeteria. " I put on a playful frown and said" Well I would but, you see she can't cook." She smiled at me...which i'm pretty sure was fake and said "Well what if I say that I also can't cook?" I smirked again and lean closer to her so that I'm whispering in her ears " Well you course you can...my pureblood princess, and it would be so unusual if you can't cook right?" I swear I caught a glimpse of her blushing. She back away from me and said" Don't EVER come that close to me again!" I smiled and said "Ok if you make me a bento I will." " Ok fine I'll make you one and after that you will leave me alone." Fine said and then she stormed out the door. After a while when she left I also left and in my mind I was thinking why I wanted her to make me a bento. I have professional chefs to make me lunch everyday, but also I wanted to try one since ever since when I was a kid I always had professional chefs cooking for me and other kids had bentos that their parents make...If only mine was alive...

* * *

_~Fine's POV~_

Gosh! What is Shade thinking?Me making a bento for him? Arghhhh! He so arrogant it pisses me off! So what if he helped me? Wait...I can't get mad..that's what he wants...right? Anyways that night when I got back to my dorm. I went to my room. I guess that school must be really rich because I had a personal kitchen in my room. Anyways I went over to my luggages to unpack my stuff and when I was finally done it was already late so I went to sleep. My alarm WAS set to 8:00 am but somebody wanted a bento so now I have to wake up extra early. So I grabbed my phone and added " 9:30 am" to my alarms.

~_Morning~_

That morning I woke up and went into the kitchen...to make that bastard a bento. I found a bento box and put the rice balls, octopus sausages, some fruits and veggies and wrapped it up. There done! Then I realized that it was almost time to go and I'M NOT EVEN DRESSED! I dashed into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face and got on my uniform and raced out the dorm. That day at lunch I went into the cafeteria and got my lunch..school lunch of course, and went to sit with Hikaru,Shou,Mio and Yui. Hikaru asked why I had a bento with me when I was eating school lunch and I just told me that it was for somebody. I thought I could see jealousy in his eyes but then it might also just be my imagination. Then when I was eating I felt my phone vibrating so I took it out and checked it and guess who it was...Shade. Now how the fuck did he get my number? Anyways nevermind that, he texted me saying that "You promised me a bento remember?" I texted back "_Yes I wouldn't forget, now how did you get my number?_" I saw him smirk even though i'm all the way across the cafeteria. "_Of course I asked Rein_." he replied. Anyways since I didn't feel like talking to him I just grabbed the bento off the table beside my tray and stormed over to him. "Here is your bento and now stop bothering me." I said he smirked at me and said "Oh I never promised you...princess." I gasped but paused half way through it, chill Fine chill. DO NOT GET ANGRY!"Ok well then, now i'm asking you to stop bothering me so can't you be a gentleman like Hikaru or Shou and stop bothering me?" then Shade just whispered in my ear the same way he did that in the nurses office and said " What if I don't want to be a gentleman like them?" ok that is it. If he won't stop then I'm gonna ignore him. So I walked back to my table. I'm guessing that they all saw me talking to shade because when I came back they all looked at me. Hikaru had his bangs covered his eyes. " So I guess you made it for him huh?" he said in a very quiet voice. I gulped and remembered his warning." N-no well yeah but he forced me too.." I said quietly...


End file.
